With A Simple Of Miracle And Strength
by hayat.kun
Summary: What if Dai and Mimi's little brother Haru follow them to the digital world on their first adventure? With Dai having a crush on Tk and Haru. And Haru (OC) falling for Dai? And TK falling fot Dai. I do not own nothing except FemaleDaisuke and Haru (OC.). All the digimon is not creation. No flames please and review for me. And also this is not Hayat. But Ryo his brother. you guys.


With A Simple Miracle and Strenght...

Hello there readers. Im Ryo. Hayat's brother. I used his account. Here it is Digimon Adventure 01 Remake... And also this story will reminds me (RYO) on 2013 since this is my last story for 2013 and my first story for 2014. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: And So It Begins...

It was a beautiful day at the camp site. Or not a beautiful day...

My name is Hayate Tachikawa (It's not my brothers name but it's Hayate the combat butler.) or everyone call me Haru. Im 7.

We were at the camp site when suddenly it is snow in JULY!

At the tree branch is Taichi Kamiya or Tai. Yup He has a big bushy brown hair.

(At the tree show a guy wearing brown pants with blue t shirt, white gloves and google's at his bushy hair.)

And this is Sora Takenouchi.

(Below Tai was an orange short hair girl wearing a long blue jeans with Yellow T shirt, Red Gloves and a blue bowl hat.)

And this cool blonde is Yamato Ishida or Matt.

(It show a Blonde hair boy with Dark Blue Jeans, Green t shirt and also a brown gloves..)

That Red Head Boy is Koshiro Izumi. We call him Izzy. But we usually call him Anti-Social..

(At the cabin was a red hair boy wearing an orange T-shirt, Brownyellow short, Yellow gloves sitting there with his computer.)

That's Jyou Kido. Don't scared him or he will wet his pants.

(A blue hair boy with white t-shirt brown pants and glasses.)

These two kids is my best friend. That Mahogany Girl is My Platonic Girlfriend. Her name is Daisuke Tachikawa.

* * *

Dai: I Never Marry to you!

Haru: Ohh My sweetheart is angry sorry...

* * *

I mean Daisuke Motomiya. That Blonde boy is Dai's crush, Takeru Takaishi or known as TK.

(A Mahogany girl and a Blonde boy playing around.)

We stop our action when a sudden snow storm hit us. We hid in a wood cabin until the storm stop.

"Yeah! Looks like the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!" Tai said joyfully and step out from the cabin door.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK said joyfully

"Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!" Matt said while following his brother.

"Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket." Sora said while wrapping her hand together.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" That Blue hair boy said

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" My sister Mimi said

"Ohh sis! Why didn't we pack our snowleroid iPhone!" I said

"Let's make a big snow ball!" Dai said running around.

All of them stop when something colorful appear at the sky.

"Iz-Izzy! Come out here and look at this!" I shout to that computer boy.

Izzy came at us...

"It's beautiful. Magical even." My sister said

"Yeah." Tai nodded

"Beautiful like you Mimi." Joe said and Mimi blush.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy ask

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora said

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy ask

"Tell that to the snow." You're right Sora. But one thing. Snow can't talk.

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe said

"Come one Joe." I said

"We want to see this." Dai said

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt said

"Hey, what's that?" I ask

A circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the eight children. They gasp as the beams come right for them.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi ask.

No one's POV...

[The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet.]

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora ask

"We're still here." Haru said

"That was scary." Dai said

"What- What was it?" TK ask

"Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors." Izzy said

From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands.

"What are these?" Dai ask

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy said

"No instructions?" Haru ask

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Dai said

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi scream

A couple of minutes later.

"Haru wake up."

"Yes wake up partner!" The second voice said

Haru opens his eyes to see a monster that looks like a sun with a flame at his head. He were sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature.

"What are you? A robotic toy?" Haru ask

"Little brother you're here to?" A voice ask.

It is Mimi with a green walking plant.

"Mimi!" Haru hug her.

"But where are we?" Mimi ask

"I don't know." Haru answer

But then a ROAR voice was hear and a red like a bug creature heading to their ways.

"What is that!" Haru ask

"That's Kuwagamon!" The purple digimon said

"Aah! Somebody help us!"

"Come on!" Tai said

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai shout

[The group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi and Haru run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs and a digimon that looks like a sun.]

"There they are!" Sora said

"Haru, Mimi, it's okay!" Tai shout

[Tai and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi and Haru isn't running from the small digimon with them, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after them.]

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said

[The Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The digimon ask

"I think so."

"(DA) Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you."

"It's okay now." Sora said

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi

"Haru watch out!" Dai shout

"Watch it, here he comes" Tai said

"Run!"

[The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.]

"Down!" Matt shout

[Everyone hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them.]

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe said

"Here he comes again!" Tai said

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!" Matt said

Haru's leg was injured and hid digimon was worried.

"Sunmon will help you!" Sunmon said

"What else can we do?" Sora ask

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt added

"And not win, anyway." Izzy said

[The group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short.]

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Dai ask

[Tai goes to the edge and looks down.]

"Be careful, Tai!" Sora shout

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai said

""Another way..." where?" Sora said

[Suddenly, the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.]

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora said

"Here I go!" Koromon said

[Tai runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.]

"Not again!" Tai said

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon said

[All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.]

"Yokomon!"

[All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.]

"Yokomon!"

"Koromon! Are you crazy!? Why'd you do it!?" Tai said

"Sorry... It's just... I'm trying to make a good impression..." Koromon said

"Crazy guy..."

[All the kids run up to their injured digimon.]

"Yokomon..."

"Tanemon, speak to me."

"They must be programmed for courage..."

"DemiVeemon, please speak."

"Sunmon why did you do that!"

"Tokomon, what's wrong?"

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!"

"Bukamon, wake up! Huh!? Oh, no!"

[From the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.]

"Get back!" Matt said

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said

"Me too! I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said

Haru's POV

"Ugh... I knew I should've brought my bug spray..." Matt said while the bug come's closer to us.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai said

"No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!" Demiveemon said

"Give it up! Will ya!?" Dai said

"No! Demiveemon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!" That freak little bold digimon said

"No! Don't!" Izzy said

"They're right!" Yoko or Yiki or what ever her name is.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora added

"This is the only chances we have!" My digimon said

"No way! If you wanna fight pick a fight that has the size like you Sunny!" I said

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon said

"Yes! We can do it! We can do it!" Tokomon said

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon added

"Tanemon!? You too!?" Mimi ask

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon answer

"I'm sorry, Tai! Let's go!" Koromon said

All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon.

"Come on, Digimon!"

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora said

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy said

"No! Wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt said

"Don't go!" TK said

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon shout

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe cried

"Tanemon! Be careful!" My sister Mimi said

"DemiVeemon! Come back to me!" Dai cried

"Sunny! Don't Go! Sunny! Came Back Here Sunmon!" I shout.

As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.

"Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"DemiVeemon digivolve to… LadyVeemon!"

"Sunmon digivolve to… Coronamon!"

Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends that we had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora ask with scared tone

"They're... bigger." Tai said

"Are they a Digi Ghost Mon?" I ask

"I think so." Dai said

The nine digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.

"Alright, then, you asked for it!" Bigger Koromon said

"Poison Ivy!"

Long vines spring from that vegetable digimon hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away. That was creepy!

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

The flying rat is blasting bubble, and that insect's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, the white digimon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.]

"Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath!" That lizard dinosaur said

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Vee Punch!"

"Corona Knuckle!"

[Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, Biyomon's whirlwind, LadyVeemon Swings both of its arms in circles, and Corona-knuckle: Releases continuous punches with its fists heated by the power of

flame hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.]

"Now, all together!

The combined force of the nine smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed.

"They made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy said

"What does that means?" TK, me and Dai ask

"Amazing!" Tai said

"Told you we could do it!" Tai said

"I thought I heard you say we can't make it?!" Dai said

The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Tai said

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty "wizarred", huh?" The insect digimon ask

[From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams.]

"Watch out!" Sora shout

"Huh?"

Tai and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.

"I guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai said

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the us and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below.

TBC...

How was it? Pretty "wizarred" huh? Huhuhuhu...


End file.
